In a liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal is encapsulated between one pair of opposing substrates provided with electrodes, the alignment of the liquid crystal is controlled by controlling an applied voltage to electrodes to modulate light, and thus, visible images, such as numerals, letters, graphics and so forth are displayed on the substrate surface. The voltage applied to electrodes is generally controlled by a driver IC which corresponds to a semiconductor device. If the driver IC and its connecting parts are exposed to moisture, their electrical characteristics may deteriorate.
In general, in order to protect a driver IC and its connective parts from being exposed to moisture, the driver IC and its connective parts are coated with a coating resin. For example, in a COG (Chip On Glass) type liquid crystal panel 1, as shown in FIG. 5, a method for coating a driver IC 2 used therein, its surroundings and exposed transparent electrodes with a coating resin, generally comprises the steps of applying a coating resin R around the driver IC 2 by translating a tube 51 along a substrate 4 as shown by an arrow A while squeezing the coating resin R out of the tube 51 which contains a liquid coating resin, and then drying the coating resin R after a period of time.
The conventional method for resin coating, however, requires a long time to dry and solidify a coating resin, resulting in a significantly low productivity. Also, a unit for squeezing a given volume of the coating resin R out of the tube 51 and a unit for translating the tube 51 are required, resulting in a high cost of equipment.
The present invention has been completed in view of the foregoing problems and it is an object of this invention to provide a method for simply and quickly covering a semiconductor device used for a liquid crystal display device with a resin.